Grudges, Glory, and Giant Dragons
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Morty is having a dream. In it, he has a standoff with Norman at a swimming pool. After Norman is humiliated, he predicts that something bad will happen to Morty.
1. Part I

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Morty or the other Gym Leaders in the story. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as Morty's parents. I also created a last name for them._

_This is rated T for cursing, as well as an innuendo related to Burgh displaying sexual feelings for Norman. And also the fact that my jokes about revealing swimwear get out of hand._

_I got the idea for this from a dream that I had last week, which Morty did appear in. Though in my dream, the evil driver was Rosie O'Donnell (but of course I can't use her due to the website's rules). Later on will feature a reference to the Pingu episode "Pingu's Dream", with Hydreigon filling in for the walrus._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**MORTY IN SLUMBERLAND**

**PART I**

It was a spring night in Ecruteak City. Unfortunately, it was not only cloudy, but there was a lot of rain.

We focus on a house in the outskirts of the city. It is reminiscent of a Japanese country house. The house is two stories high. The wooden walls are brown and the roof is black. There is a backyard surrounded by a wall. In the backyard is a garden and a swimming pool. Now let's take a look inside.

We see a young man, somewhere in his late teens, looking out the window. He is tall, and has blond hair and purple eyes. He is wearing a pink pajama shirt and a pair of purple pajama pants with orange stars. On his feet were red slippers. This was Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City.

Morty was in the back room of his house. He was bored. He wanted to go out with Jasmine, but he didn't like the rain.

"Such a gloomy night," said Morty. "I wish I could go out to the movies with Jasmine, but it's raining so hard, and I don't want to get wet. I guess I'll check on Mom and Dad. They should be fine."

Morty walked into the living room. He saw his parents, Lester and Augusta Lenoir, sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Lester is a tall man with blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing a pair of blue pajamas. Augusta is a short woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes, and is wearing a pair of yellow pajamas.

"Hi," said Morty.

"Hey, Morty," said Lester.

"I'm getting kind of bored," said Morty.

"Want to watch the movie with us?" asked Augusta. "It's very good."

Morty pondered for a minute.

"Sure," he said. "Do you have popcorn?"

"Yes, we do," said Augusta. "I'll go get some."

Augusta went to get a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. She sprinkled some powdered cheddar on it. Then she went back to Morty and gave him popcorn.

The three of them watched the movie. It was a drama movie about a 12-year-old girl who met a strange woman. The girl met the woman a few times and liked her - until the woman offered her a ride home. However, the woman took the girl to the woods and abandoned her there. The girl had to find a way out of the woods before wild Pokemon attacked her.

Morty thought that the movie was good - but it was a little scary. Among the Pokemon the girl had to face was a Hydreigon, a three-headed dragon Pokemon that Morty was very afraid of.

When the movie was over, Lester and Augusta looked at Morty. They notice that he had frozen. They were wondering what was going on.

"Morty, are you all right?" asked Lester.

"I'm fine, Dad," said Morty.

"You look a little...tense..." said Lester.

"Believe me," said Morty, "I'm fine. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Okay," said Augusta. "Goodnight, dear."

Morty bent over to Augusta. She kissed him goodnight.

"Try to think of positive things if you're feeling tense," said Augusta.

"Okay, Mom!" said Morty.

Morty went upstairs and entered his room. The room's walls were brown, and the floor was green. There was a dresser and a closet in the room, and also a desk and chair. The room had a single window, lined with purple curtains. Morty also had a bed. His bedding was purple and lavender, and the pillows were lavender.

When Morty entered his room, he closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and tucked himself in. He closed his eyes and tried to think of good things. Before long, Morty was asleep.

(Cut to what appears to be the next day.)

Morty woke up to a bright, sunny day. He got out of bed and smiled. It seemed like a good day - but what was going to happen?

Let's see.

Morty walked towards his mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Today's the day for the swim meet with the other Gym Leaders," said Morty. "They're from different regions. I just hope Norman won't be there. He's such a klutz. I can't help but think of that time when he dived off the diving board and landed on me?" This was something that happened between the Gym Leaders - it was a way to get together without having Pokemon battles.

The next thing that Morty did was get ready. He ate breakfast, took a shower, and got his sports bag together. He left the house and made his way to Olivine City.

When Morty arrived at the swimming pool, he looked around to see who was there. He saw Gym Leaders from Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and even one from Unova. But when Morty was getting changed into his swimsuit, he noticed a black-haired man running a comb through his hair.

"Oh no," said Morty. "It's Norman!"

Morty looked up. He saw Norman, who was smiling at his face in a mirror. Norman had a habit for spending a lot of time combing his hair. He willingly admitted that he was quite concerned about his hair.

"He's really vain, isn't he?" Morty asked himself.

When Morty saw Burgh, the only Unova Gym Leader who attended, he was a bit relieved. But then he was shocked at who Burgh was looking at.

"You see that man?" asked Burgh.

"Yes," said Morty. "That's Norman."

"Isn't he attractive?" said Burgh. "I love the way his swimsuit accentuates his rear end. That would be a great inspiration for my next piece of art!"

Morty gave Burgh a disgusted look.

"He's married, you know," said Morty. "And I'm not looking forward to seeing him. I don't want him falling on me again!"

Morty, who was already wearing his swimsuit, ignored Burgh. He put on a bathing cap.

Once everyone was changed, it was time to hit the pool. Morty saw that Brawly was filling in for the lifeguard.

Morty decided to swim around a little. He looked at the diving board. Whitney was on the top of it. She was wearing a sexy pink string bikini. Morty thought that the bra would fall off, but Whitney made a dive from there anyway.

But what Whitney didn't realize was that her bikini top nearly fell off.

"You might need to tie it a little tighter," said Morty. "You don't want it to fall off."

"Thanks," said Whitney. "But I really wanted to wear this bikini. It's all the rage!" Morty rolled his eyes when Whitney said that. But Whitney was too busy giggling.

Brawly looked at Whitney.

"Watch it, girl," he said. "This is not the place to go topless."

"But it didn't fall off, you bastard," she said.

Morty swam around for a little while longer - until he saw Norman climbing the diving board.

"Oh great," said Morty. "Another Norman dive. He is so clumsy."

"I love the little black..." said Burgh.

"Please," said Morty, "stop it! You're not my sassy gay friend!"

Norman was at the top of the diving board. His big eyes were looking at everyone.

"Watch this, guys!" he said. "I'm going to do a swan dive!"

"You're a klutz!" yelled Morty.

"Quiet, mortal!" said Norman. "I'm a graceful diver like a Swanna."

"You're no Swanna," said Clair. Clair was tanning. She was wearing a black sports bikini and a matching visor.

Norman positioned himself to dive. He started to jump off the diving board. But since he was clumsy, he fell off and landed on Misty, who was doing her aerobics. Misty found herself struggling against Norman, who weighed more than she did.

"OW!" she screamed. "Get off of me, you big Neanderthal!"

"Well," said Norman, "at least I'm not alone and unloved like you."

Morty laughed as Misty turned all red and lunged on Norman. Misty grabbed Norman, got out of the pool, and threw him against the diving board.

"Looks like I got my revenge," said Morty, "and I didn't even have to deal it!"

"You think you're so smart, you presumptuous blond boy?" Norman told Morty. "Well, you may have won the battle, but it's not over yet! I predict that something bad will happen to you because of this!"

Morty was a little shocked. But he decided to shrug it off for now.


	2. Part II

_**A/N: **Here is the concluding part of the story. This is where Morty's dream starts to go awry._

_Morty's team (which includes Gengar, Mismagius, and Drifblim) is based on his rematch team in HeartGold and Soul Silver._

* * *

**MORTY IN SLUMBERLAND**

**PART II**

Later that day, Morty went to the Gym in Ecruteak City. He was expecting a whole slew of challengers. Will Morty beat them all, or will he have to give out a boatload of Fog Badges?

We see Morty in his Gym, looking radiant. He is wearing his usual outfit consisting of a black shirt, a pair of white pants, a purple sweatband, and a purple scarf. He is waiting for the first challenger.

The first challenger arrives in. She is a twelve-year-old girl with blue pigtails. She is wearing a pink midriff-bearing top and a short white skirt. Morty knew this girl. Her name was Delaney. She was a bit...forward for a girl her age.

"Hey, Morty," said Delaney. "Ready to get defeated?"

"I don't know about that," said Morty.

"I know you are!" said Delaney, shaking her hips at Morty.

"Delaney," said Morty. "Isn't that outfit a little...you know, _revealing_ for a twelve-year-old?"

"Why yes," said Delaney.

Delaney walked ahead of Morty and took her position at the battle field.

"I should have a dress code," Morty said to himself.

Morty positioned himself opposite Delaney. He sent out Gengar. Delaney responded by sending out her Kadabra.

"Gengar," said Morty, "use Hypnosis!"

Gengar shot out some hypnotic beams to put Alakazam to sleep. Alakazam could not attack, since it was asleep.

"Gengar, use Nightmare!" said Morty.

With that command, Gengar let loose a horrible nightmare onto Alakazam. Alakazam remained asleep for another turn, losing half its health in the process, and then it woke up.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" said Delaney.

Alakazam zapped Gengar with a beam of light. It took away most of Gengar's HP.

"Gengar, use Shadow Punch!" said Morty.

Gengar gave a shadowy punch to Alakazam, which made it faint. In response, Delaney sent out Raticate.

"I'll get you now!" said Delaney. "You can't hit my Raticate with your Ghost-type moves!"

"We'll see about that," said Morty.

Morty told Gengar to use Hypnosis, but it missed Raticate. Raticate used Crunch on Gengar, making it faint. Morty responded by sending out Mismagius.

"Mismagius, use Confuse Ray!" said Morty.

Mismagius shot a mysterious ray at Raticate, making it confused. Raticate ended up hurting itself in its confusion.

"Now I've got you," said Morty.

"Oh no," said Delaney. "This isn't good!"

"I guess I won't be your toy after all," said Morty.

Delaney quickly sent out Jumpluff. She ordered it to use Giga Drain. Jumpluff took energy away from Mismagius. Mismagius used Psybeam on Jumpluff, taking health away. Jumpluff used Bounce after that. It landed on Mismagius afterwards. The critical hit made Mismagius faint.

"I'm gonna win after all, baby!" said Delaney.

"No you won't!" said Morty. "Look what I've got!"

Morty sent out Drifblim. On the next turn, Morty told Drifblim to use Fly. When it landed on Jumpluff, the latter fainted. Morty had beaten Delaney.

"Damn!" said Delaney. "I lost! But at least I can do this." She started to dance.

"Get out," said Morty.

Delaney didn't listen.

"GET OUT!" yelled Morty. Upon hearing this, Delaney quickly ran out of the Gym.

Morty had several other challengers that day. He managed to beat every single one of them. He decided to take a ride to the Lake of Rage. Here he would have a little picnic. He decided to leave his Pokemon back home.

We see Morty under a tree at the north shore of the Lake of Rage. He is sitting down and eating a chicken sandwich with pepperoni and cheese on Italian bread. He looked at the water, seeing the small waves ripple along the lakes.

"This is the life," said Morty. "Beating Trainers at the Gym and eating by the lake. I am so content."

Morty drank some orange soda out of a can. He eventually finished his sandwich and soda and threw it in the trash.

But the fun wouldn't last forever. In about a minute Norman would show up. Norman was dressed in a very tacky leisure suit. The leisure suit consisted of a lime green jacket and pants. The shirt underneath was of a pink zebra print.

"How are you, kid?" said Norman.

"Yikes!" said Morty. "Are you trying to get the award for Worst Dressed or something?"

"Ha. Ha," said Norman.

"But it's not disco night," said Morty. "And you look creepy in that thing."

"That's not the point, Mortimer," said Norman. "I know what you're up to. You're just trying to act like you're so great."

Morty was taken aback.

"What?" he said.

"You're just trying to get all cocky because you humiliated me at the swimming pool," said Norman.

"ME?" said Morty. "I didn't do it! If anything, you should be mad at Misty! She threw you against the diving board."

Norman began to look sinister.

"Someone took good care of her," said Norman, laughing.

"This is inhuman!" said Morty. "You killed Misty?"

"I didn't," said Norman. "She's lost in the woods. _Forever_."

Morty was getting really angry. He was heating up.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Morty pounced on Norman and beat him to a pulp. He then ran away and left Norman there. Norman looked back as Morty left.

"You won't last long, Morty!" said Norman.

Morty got as far away from Norman as he could. He hurried through the woods as quickly as possible and made his way to the side of the road. He decided to hitch-hike to get a car so he could get home. But would Morty be able to get home? Or would he get lost?

By now, the sun was starting to set. The shadows grew longer. This started to creep Morty out.

Eventually, a car responded to Morty's hitch-hiking. The car was an old black convertible. The driver of the car was a mysterious woman. She had a gaunt face. The hair on her head was short and brown. She was wearing grey clothes. She looked very sinister. But Morty was just glad to see someone else.

"Hey, kid?" she said. "Want a ride home?" She talked in a rather creepy voice.

"Of course," said Morty. "My name's Morty Lenoir, and I live in Ecruteak City. I happen to be the city's Gym Leader. I'm sure you could help."

"I'm Patsy," said the woman. "I'm going to take you home. Get in the car."

"Okay," said Morty.

Morty got in Patsy's car. Patsy drove away. She cruised the streets of Johto. But when Morty saw the exit to Ecruteak City, he noticed that she didn't make the turn. Instead, she drove it deeper and deeper in the woods - north of Ecruteak.

"Excuse me, Patsy..." said Morty. "But this isn't where I live. You're going the wrong way."

But Patsy ignored him.

Later, Patsy stopped in the middle of the woods. She told Morty to get out of the car. Morty refused, but Patsy pushed him out and drove off.

"Good luck trying to get out of these woods, bastard!" yelled Patsy as she drove off laughing.

By now, the sun had almost completely set. The woods were dark and unnerving. Morty was scared.

The sounds of the woods were creepy. Morty heard various Pokemon sounds. But these sounds came from hostile Pokemon. Morty was afraid that he would encounter something very disturbing.

Then, Morty came to realize something.

"Wait a minute!" he said. "That woman's name was Patsy, and she had a weird voice, and drove a black convertible. That means that...she's the woman from the movie! The same woman! But what happened to the girl after she was abandoned in the woods with no way of escaping?"

Morty heard a sound booming in the woods. He walked around nervously, trying to discover the source of the sound. But he could not find his way through the darkness, and got even more lost.

Morty ended up at a cliff. He then saw something rising out of the bottom. It was a giant dragon Pokemon with three heads. One head was where it was supposed to be, while the other two were located on its hands. Morty saw that it was a giant Hydreigon.

Upon seeing the Hydreigon, Morty screamed.

"NO!" he said.

The giant Hydreigon started to play around with Morty. It squeezed him and tried to crush his bones. It manipulated Morty's skin. This terrified Morty.

Morty didn't know what to do. He only saw the Hydreigon, and it was laughing at his suffering. The Hydreigon proceeded to make Morty dance like a marionette. Eventually, the Hydreigon grabbed Morty's scarf and removed it. One of the heads ate it. Then, another head removed the rest of Morty's clothes, stripping him down to a pair of light blue boxers with pink hearts on them.

"Looks like Norman got his revenge," said Morty, sighing.

Morty saw that the Hydreigon wanted to eat him. Its hands reached out for Morty, who was running away. Morty ran farther and farther away from the Hydreigon, screaming as he ran. He then slipped off the edge of the cliff and started to fall into the abyss.

"NOOOO!" he screamed.

(End of Morty's dream.)

Morty woke up, startled by what had happened. As it turned out, he had been dreaming the whole time. He almost cried - he was so glad to be back in his own room, safe and sound. But he was breathing very heavily.

Lester and Augusta heard their son's panicking. They opened his door and went inside. The two approached Morty.

"Morty?" asked Augusta. "Is everything okay?"

Morty looked at his mother and father.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Morty. "I had a bad dream."

"So you did," said Lester. "What happened?"

"It started at the swimming pool," said Morty, calming down. "I got into an argument with Norman, and Misty ended up throwing him against the diving board. Then he predicted that something bad was going to happen to me. I shrugged it off, and later I battled that girl Delaney and a few other Trainers. I had a meal at the Lake of Rage. But then I saw Norman, and he told me that Misty was gone. I beat him up. Then Patsy, the woman from the movie, offered me a ride home, and she left me to die in the woods. And finally, this giant Hydreigon shows up and starts torturing me. And it tried to eat me! It was so frightening!"

"It was just a bad dream," said Augusta, patting Morty on the shoulder. "You're safe now."

"And you have us to make sure you're safe," said Lester.

"I'm very happy that I do," said Morty.

"By the way," said Lester, "Norman called about half an hour ago. Remember when he landed on you at the swimming pool? He wanted to apologize for startling you. He didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive him."

"I do forgive him," said Morty. "I'll tell him that tomorrow."

"Okay," said Lester. "He's in Olivine City."

"I thought that movie was too scary," said Morty.

"I'm sorry that the movie scared you," said Lester. "I shouldn't have encouraged you to watch it. I feel guilty about it."

"Don't be hard on yourself," said Morty. "You meant well."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Augusta.

"You can give me a hug," said Morty.

Augusta gave Morty a hug.

"I'm feeling better," said Morty. "I think I'll get some sleep."

"Okay," said Lester. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Morty," said Augusta.

Lester and Augusta left Morty's room and closed the door. Morty slept well for the rest of the night.

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review if you'd like!**


End file.
